puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Classie
Classie is a pirate on the Meridian Ocean. She is a senior officer in the crew The Child Thief. Crews * Senior officer and flirt of The Child Thief (formerly known as Black Label) * Former senior officer and tailor of Spank the Plank * Former lady of the flag Scissor Me Timbers * Former senior officer of Perilous Corsairs * Former senior officer of Nautical Mishap * Former senior officer and flirt of State of Freedom * Former senior officer and flirt of Wild and Free Biography * 2007: Classie began playing YPP in April of 2007 - under the crew called Wild and Free captained by Wildhart where the officers merged to create State of Freedom in the protection and rightful ownership of Mastergrate. * Began competing in tournaments and YPP events to gain status. Began doing trade runs from island to island to support crew and flag stalls based on and the surrounding archipelago. * 2008: A dispute among ownership forced State of Freedom to once again disband and create a new crew. Most pirates, after this decision, deleted their accounts and never played again, made new alts to start over, or joined the leadership of Gulk in Nautical Mishap where he led his pirate family to begin playing on Malachite when the oceans were open there. * 2009: Classie stayed under Nautical Mishap under the leadership of Gulk until gaming became too much with the coexistence of real life, and the crew disbanded in inevitable agreement. Classie went dormant for two years. * 2011-12: Classie rejoins the YPP world wanting to stay under her loyalty to the only flag she had ever known: Antheas. She joined the crew Perilous Corsairs under the leadership of Willblade. Due to her gaming schedule and conflict of time zone gaming, she reluctantly left Perilous Corsairs to better socially play under the powerful leadership in the crew of Spank the Plank, led by Kingace. * Classie began to deepen her trading roots by reinventing her social trading skills to trinket and furniture purchases and trades - eventually leading her to open her own clothing, weaving, and furniture stalls to hone in her knowledge and experience in the commodity and dockside markets. * 2012-13: Due to the absence of their captain, Spank the Plank created Mutiny and reformed under the crew Black label - co-led by Drags and Godmother in an attempt to keep the gaming family together and active in blockades and pillages. Black Label was later renamed The Child Thief by Godmother - who kept the crew and now leads it victoriously. * Classie now spends her time jobbing for her crew and her flag; Infamous, and is active with her tailoring stall and in flag auctions and small funding. She closed her weavery and furnishing stalls to help her hearties open and manage their own and is always willing to lend a helping hand. Who knew? * Classie's favorite color is green, and is partial to turtles. It is on her bucket list to have a sleeping turtle in game. * An artist in real life, Classie has joined a few events in the games forums for drawing, trinket, and egg designs. She will be looking forward to future writing events. * Her octopus, Lucky was given to her when her sister; Charms, went dormant in the game. After Classie won her first fammy on her own (a parrot), she did what her sister did and gave it to another family member. Dubbing the traded inheritance their fammy tradition. * She has a Facebook page that rl and gaming friends and family can track her on. Pirates can find her there, linked through her profile: Rawkpiratess Bucket list items A ghostling File:Furniture-Haunted fireplace.png|'Haunted fireplace' {| border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 style="border-collapse:collapse; margin:0em 0em 1em 1em text-align:left"